


Meeting Bae

by GoldenDearie



Series: Special Moments [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin mourns Bae on the four year anniversary of his death, and Belle brings a very special person with her to comfort him, and to meet her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Bae

Rumplestiltskin laid a small bouquet across the stone, looking down at the gravestone, his lip stiff. He had been buried as Neal Cassidy, loving father and devoted son. But to him, he had always been Baelfire. It had been four years since Bae had been killed, and two years since his little sister had been born. The little sister he would never meet, Rumple thought bitterly. Though Zelena had caused his death, Rumple still felt responsible, and he always would.

“Bae, I'm so sorry son. It should have been me.” He said, his voice strained as the tears gathered in his eyes, his hand forming a tight fist. He pressed his hand to his mouth, kneeling before the stone. He let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes a moment. He visited Baelfire on the anniversary of his death, his birthday, and any time the guilt became too much to handle. He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching and stiffened, a mask spreading across his face. His bright red eyes gave him away. He felt a hand on his back and turned, looking up into the eyes of his wife and daughter.

“We thought you might like company today.” Belle said softly, so sweetly he thought he may cry more, and he nodded once. Belle set Rose down on the ground, and she made her way over to her father, running a hand through his hair. 

“Papa crying.” She said sadly, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her tiny arms around him. He closed his eyes a moment, his arms coming up to enclose her small body. “What wrong daddy?” He found he couldn't speak, so he gave Belle a helpless look, and she kneeled with them, laying a hand on Rose's shoulder.

“Today, it's been exactly four years since your big brother went to heaven.” She said, and Rose turned to face her, wearing a deep frown.

“Bae.” She said, her tiny voice full of sadness and far too much longing for her tender age. Rumple wrapped his arm around Belle so the child was between them, blocked from the chill in the air. “I wanna meet Bae.” She said sadly, and Rumple let out a shaky breath.

“You can meet him today. He's looking down on us right now. Say hi.” Belle said, and Rose lifted her head to the sky, waving a tiny hand.

“Hi Bae! I love you!” She said softly, and tears slid down both Rumple and Belle's cheeks, and Rumple gripped her tightly.

“He never met you, but he loves you so much, Rosie. Never doubt that, my little flower.” Rumple said, pressing his finger to his nose as he looked down, his body rigid as he tried to hold back.

“I love my brother.” She said, her innocence tangible in the air, and Rumple wanted to keep her safe, wanted to keep both of his girls safe from harm and heartache. But if he couldn't keep himself safe from it, he couldn't keep Belle and Rose safe. But he would try, he would always try. He had been absent for too much of Baelfire's life, and he would never make that mistake again. He would choose his wife and child over anything, and he understood that after his many mistakes. 

“He was a hero, Rose. A true, real hero. Baelfire was a wonderful father, and a wonderful son. He died so everyone could live, if not for him, none of us would have been alive. Know this, darling, he was full of love, and he wasn't afraid to show it.” Rumple said, his voice thick, and Rose stroked his cheek gently, kissing him again. Belle leaned over and gently kissed his other cheek, and he crumbled then, sinking into his wife as his pain took over.

“Can we see Bae more?” She asked, and Rumple wasn't sure if he could take it, but he nodded nonetheless. She deserved to know her brother, even if she could never meet him. He would have loved her so much, and she deserved it. “Mama, did you love Bae?” She asked, and Belle teared up all over, nodding.

“I loved him from the moment your father told me about him. I don't know if it was mutual, but I always considered him my son.” She said, and Rumple looked at her in awe, breathing out softly.

“Oh, Belle.” He said softly, leaning his head back a moment as he tried to collect himself. “He loved you too. We may not have had much time to be a family, but we always we're one. Me, you, Bae, and now Rose. We're always family.” Rumple said, and he leaned in and kissed her lips, his hand reaching down to take her own. Rose wasn’t phased by the display, having grown used to seeing her parents express affection. She just leaned into them, reaching her tiny hand out and tracing the letters on his stone. He slowly stood, pulling them up gently, his arm wrapping around Belle, his other hand resting on Rose's shoulder as Belle held it as well. They stood in silence before the stone, and Rose fidgeted, but was silent from her parent's tears. Raindrops began to fall, mingling with the streaks of their tears, and Rumple spoke finally.

“It's time to head home.” His voice was tight and full of regret, and Belle squeezed his hand, looking up at him. Rose blew a kiss to the stone, waving her tiny hand.

“Bye Bae! Be back soon!” She said sweetly, turning to her father and holding her arms up. He lifted her into his arms, holding her close, her arms coming around his neck. Belle wrapped her arm around his waist and they began to walk off, moving slow, steps laden with reluctance. “I love him, papa.” Rose said, looking up at him with a small, sad smile. He kissed her on the head, leaning into Belle more.

“I know. We all loved him. Baelfire was the greatest man I knew.” Rumple said, holding her tighter, and she ignored that his arms were just a little too tight, because daddy was upset. Little Rose laid her head on his shoulder, toying with his thick hair, watching as her mother pressed a kiss to his cheek. All three had aching hearts, but they had each other, and Baelfire would have wanted his family to be happy. Leaving was hard, but they knew they weren't leaving for good, and he was always with them in their hearts.


End file.
